Rune Factory One Shots! Yuri and Yaoi!
by Cupcake Narcissist
Summary: Fluff, rough, smut and angst! You name it, as well as your pairing- and in time, it shall be written! :) I'm still accepting requests, so come on! First come and first serve, my fellow fictioners! Any pairing from Rune Factory 1 to 4 is welcome! (More rules inside...)
1. Gaius x Micah

"Micah! You're late!" Pia sang as I walked into the inn. I had rented out the male bath for the whole night, and a room for Gaius and I. We planned to have a sleepover, but because we didn't want anybody to know, we decided that staying at the inn was a good idea. Gaius was going to be wearing a long and hooded cloak so nobody would recognise him here. It was an almost fool-proof plan, but I only had one problem. I had a major crush on Gaius, and it was weird because we were guys. I kept it secret, because I didn't want anybody to know about it. And I was scared of what he was going to think.

"Am I?" I asked her, raising a brow.

"Yes! You are two minutes late by my clock!" She smiled.

"Darn it! Well, Gaius should be arriving soon too right?" I muttered to her quietly, leaning over the counter a little.

"He's already here- and he gave me a big thank you gift of Squid tempura, Squid Sashimi, Squid-" I had to cut her off, because I knew the long list of what Gaius would've gotten her for a thank you gift anyway. Squid, squid and more squid.

"Okay, thanks!" I tried to act casual as I walked away, but I felt nervousness slowly reaching my mind. I tried to keep it down, but my face was already beginning to red just imagining Gaius. Honestly, I was such a pervert sometimes. As I neared the big blue curtain with the symbol for 'MALE' on it, I reached the peak of my nervous state and had to take a breather. I took a final breath, held it in, and then brushed away the curtain. Gaius was already in the water, but turned after hearing the curtain swish. I tried to smile casually, but I think it looked more awkward than anything. He gave a happy grin.

"Hey there, Micah!" He said.

"Hello, Gaius." I choked out.

He looked worried. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I think." I said quickly. Gaius made a movement to get out of the water, but I shook my head. "I'll get in soon. Just give me a moment to get changed into my robe."

And so I quickly rushed into the little wooden stall to change out of my clothes. My hands shakily grasped my jacket, and I pulled it off within moments. After about four minutes, I was in my white robe, and ready for the bath. I walked out of the stall and slowly headed over to where Gaius was waiting for me. I got in backwards and took off my robe as soon as I got in. I was too shy to take it off in front of him, and the water was so murky anyway. Sure, my robe got wet but it would dry eventually.

Gaius grinned, "Shy, Micah?"

I turned my face down "No!"

"Well, come over here to this side, the view of the ocean is beautiful." Gaius beckoned me, so of course I went over there. And he was right, like always. The ocean was so big and blue, almost breathtaking. I'd been to the bath house before, but I never even noticed the ocean before. It gleamed in the light of the fading sun. Gaius laughed under his breath.

"You're odd, Micah. I don't think I've ever seen anyone so enthralled with the ocean before."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" I restrained a flush of heat. "I don't think it's weird."

"You're right." He said. "It's not _that_ weird. Just odd."

I turned away from him and continued my study of the ocean. It was almost strange how the ocean stretched on forever. I wonder how long it would take to get to the ocean from the town. Maybe a day? It would make a nice trip to go on. I looked at Gaius again, only to find him staring at me with a strange look in his eye.

"Are you ticklish, Micah?" He asked.

"Uh, what are you-" He cut me off with a reach for my neck. As soon as his hand touched it, his fingers wriggled around until he got to the back of my neck. I let out a surprised moan, followed by an unmanly giggle. He didn't stop and showed no signs of stopping until I snuck out of his grasp and made for the other side of the bath. It seemed like I would never get there, and Gaius was following me quickly and unmercifully.

"Micah~~~~~~~" He sang from close behind me. My eyes widened and I reached for the stone edge of the bath. But he grabbed me just before I could. Unintentionally, I squeaked and transformed into my Wooly form. He laughed musically, and I was embarrassed, so I turned away.

"Sorry." I said. "It happens every now and again. I'm still not used to the concept of transforming and transforming back again."

"It's all right, Micah. No need for an apology!" Gaius said understandingly. I was glad he didn't mind me being half monster, but other people didn't want to know me anymore, like Wells and Marjorie. I would make sure to let them know that I wasn't happy with the childish way they were acting, but not until a few weeks. I was too shy.

"Okay. I'm turning back." I shut my eyes and imagined myself as human, and when I opened them again- I was. Gaius was studying me closely again, and I was still a little sheepish. But then he pinned me in the shallow area, with my back against the tiled stones.

"Gaius?!" I shouted a little too loudly.

"Ah, I can't resist tickling that cute little body of yours, Micah!" He said with a predatorily look in his eye. I blushed and turned my face away again, trying to not to blurt out how much I loved him. He didn't need to know that information unless he loved me too, but I doubted that. I was his friend, a good friend.

"Please don't- ahh! Hahaha!" I coiled up into myself with laughter as he used a hand to hold me back and the other to tickle my neck, my stomach and my knees. Before I knew it, I was trying to tickle him back, but instead of a soft impact, I realised how toned he really was. All that work at the forge really did him some good. Then I realised another thing- he wasn't ticklish at all!

"What's wrong, Micah?" He furrowed his brows a little.

"You aren't ticklish! It's _so_ unfair!" I said childishly.

"I was raised to not laugh at a simple tickle." He explained softly as he looked down at my body. I crossed my legs to hide my private area, but I couldn't help to notice his too. We were both naked, and alone. I looked into that deep pool of silvery blue that was his eye. My arms involuntarily wrapped around his waist and I squeezed him as tightly as I could. I don't know why I suddenly got the courage, but I did and I was so glad that I did too.

"This is so sudden and so wrong... but please don't ever leave me alone whenever I need you." I said quietly.

He stayed silent for a long time, and the trickling of the water seemed to be the only noise. I started shivering a little because most of me was out of the water, but Gaius didn't seem to mind the chilly air of the evening. Maybe he was warm blooded? But now I'm ranting on about meaningless things because I was worried for Gaius' reply. However, it came quicker than expected.

"I don't plan on it. And do you know why?" He asked roughly.

"... No." I shook my head against his chest.

He looked down and let out a big grin "Dai~su~ki~!" he dragged it out to embarrass me further.

"You aren't joking, right?" I asked, happy tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"Of course I'm not joking," He said sincerely, "I mean it, and I swear my life as a forger on it."

* * *

So... I did that for a friend and that was my first time writing a yaoi, maybe I'll add in a bonus chapter sometime soon with some smut (I MEAN, PFFT, NO, WHY WOULD A GIRL AS INNOCENT AS ME DO THAT?! HAHAHAHA. .) Anyway, I am taking requests for yaoi pairings from either Rune Factory 1,2,3 or 4- however, I will not do a pairing like Wells x Doug or something because that is just wrong- SO, to clear up some things, I am writing this list of characters who ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE A YAOI PAIRING WRITTEN BY ME.

1\. All female characters are banned. Cameo appearences are okay though, just tell me who you want to appear.

2- here are all the banned characters-

Emmett, Edward, Wesley, Jean, Nicholas(Older version, I will say yes), Jasper, Leo, Godwin, Neumann, Any of the male kids from rune factory 2(unless are older), Douglas, Gordon, Egan, Byron, Herman, Wells, Blaise, Sherman, Volkanon, Jones, Porcoline, Bado.

(Extra information- please PM me if you have a yuri pairing from Fune Factory that you would like to read. I may be interested in writing one)

I know I am not the greatest writer on Earth, but I enjoy it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it all the same! :3 Thank you and please review 3


	2. Leon x Kiel

**Leon x Kiel requested by Crazy-Pairing-Girl**

**-character personalities are slightly off due to the embarrassing situations that occur-**

_**A Poisoned Fish Dish for a Very Hungry Fox**_

"Kiel? What are you cooking?!" A certain blonde knight called from the bedroom. The boy, Kiel, shifted the sizzling frying pan and sighed.

"I'm cooking a fish for Leon!" Kiel called back as he took a handle full of a powder called Sour Drop and sprinkled it onto the fish. He had to be very careful that the oil did not splash onto his skin, as the fish he was cooking was very toxic to humans. By the way the oil smelled; it was obvious the toxins had already mixed within the bubbling liquid. Kiel let out a shaky breath. It was his first time cooking such a dangerous food, but it was for someone very important to him. Indeed, if Kiel closed his greyish blue eyes, he could see that special person. Long, silky hair and sky blue eyes, with the sly smirk of a fox. Kiel swallowed nervously and left the kitchen. He had a minute before the fish was done and he needed to calm his nerves.

"Forte?!" He called down the hall to his sister.

"Yes, Kiel?" She answered back.

"Do we still have that plastic lunch box that Lin Fa and Xiao Pai gave to us that one time?" He asked loudly.

"I believe so! Hold on." She called back, and the sounds of loud crashing could be heard. Had she seen a ghost or something, or just lost the box? Either way, Kiel walked back to the kitchen with a small smile. The smell of a grilled fish reached his nose and he let out a deep breath. It was done.

"Found it!" Forte popped into the kitchen and put it on the counter next to the frying pan. Kiel blew out the fire with some wind magic and lifted the fish out of the pan with a spatula, Instead of putting it straight into the box; he put the fish onto a plate.

"How long has it been since we've used it?" Kiel asked.

"Hmm, not since Spring, I believe." Forte saluted and left the room. Kiel sighed, _not well_, he thought;_ it has been two seasons since its last use. _Before the fish cooled, he washed the box as quick as he could. After putting the plastic box onto the draining board, he reached into the top cupboard to get a patterned cloth for the wrapping. "You can do this, Kiel." He thought to himself.

He picked the wrapping with cute little bears on it, because a certain knight seemed to have used all the others. Kiel steadied his hands as he took some rice balls out of the fridge. He had made them earlier, with his secret ingredient; Pom-pom grass! He grinned with pride for knowing all of Leon's favourites. He dried the box and placed it onto the counter before going back into the fridge to get the rest of the foods he had prepared. Salted rainbow trout, lamp squid sashimi, pom-pom grass rice balls, blue lamp grass sticks and a desert of diluted poison powder on a charm blue salad. He placed them in the box with care, then placed the lid on the box and wrapped it. He shouldered his bag and ran out the door after shouting "I'm off!" to his sister. When he left his house, he turned left to go up the stairs leading to the inn. His breath quickened with both excitement and exhaustion. Stepping up his speed, he ran passed Xiao Pai who was standing outside, calling in customers with a loud voice. He didn't stop to say hi because he was on a mission! He ran inside and straight up the stairs, to anyone around it looked as though there was a ghost speeding around. The townspeople would be concerned about hauntings for a while.

Finally, Kiel slowed down his speed when he came to a door. His hand reached out for the door knob and opened the door. He was told by Leon to walk in anytime he needed. But, it was more so that Kiel wanted to open the door and see Leon than needing Leon. Kiel looked at the shocked man.

"Kiel?" Leon asked, surprised at the sudden entry.

"Uh… Hi!" Kiel smiled and passed Leon the lunch box. "I remember you asking for a lunch a few days ago when Forte was boasting about my cooking… So…" Kiel awkwardly bit his bottom lip and watched Leon's face for any sign of him not wanting the lunch. He showed no signs on his face, other than a smirk; the smirk that Kiel knew all too well.

Leon lifted the wrapped box to his nose and took a deep sniff. He was taken aback for a moment and sat down on his bed. He patted a spot next to him for the blonde boy to sit down, and Kiel gladly took the offer.

Leon took a deep breath. "Is this homemade salted rainbow fish?" His exotic gaze locked Kiel in relentlessly. Kiel gave a nod before looking away from Leon's gaze.

Leon wasted no time in opening the wrapping to get to the food. Kiel reached into his bag and took out a pair of chopsticks, passing them to the fox man. Leon smirked again, took the chopsticks and took off a piece of the fish. He slowly raised the fish to his mouth and then ate it with a curious expression. Judging from the widened eyes, it was interesting.

Leon put the box on his lap and looked at Kiel, who was grimacing in anticipation. His hands gripped the blonde's shoulders roughly. "This is probably the best salted rainbow trout I have ever eaten." Kiel looked up with a small blush.

"Really?" He asked just to check if Leon was joking.

"Truly. I could eat this every day." Leon's expression then changed to one that Kiel had never seen before. Leon leaned closer toward Kiel, and whispered slowly into his ear. "Now, how did you know that it was my favourite?" Crap. Kiel forgot that he had found out through rumours.

Kiel was dumbstruck for a few moments. "I researched into it." Was that the only excuse that came to him? Apparently so.

"Oh? And why would you be researching into me?" Leon whispered again.

"Well… I…" Kiel's breathing picked up.

"Hmm?" Leon's smirk widened. "I can't hear you."

Kiel's blush deepened considerably as he worked out a logical excuse. Nothing was coming to him. The poor blonde was at a loss for words, which was ironic seeing as he how loved to read books. No shortage of words there and yet nothing was hitting that bright mind of his.

"At a loss?" Leon released the blonde and continued eating that delicious lunch. His ear twitched playfully. Kiel muttered something about sex appeal, but Leon did not hear him. Thank the native dragons for that!

"Well you are the one who is teasing me." He looked at his feet passively, proceeding to sigh.

"That is true." Leon said after swallowing a mouthful of delicious food. "So, I must ask..."

Kiel gave a nod, "Ask ahead."

"Is there any other reason you gave this to me?"

The blonde stood up on impulse and backed away to the door like he was a comedian. Leon frowned. "Kiel?" He asked. "It was a joke, don't worry about it."

Kiel balled his hands into fists and raised his head to look at Leon. "No. You were perfectly spot on. There was a special reason I made it for you." His blush returned even brighter. Leon thought he'd make a cute tomato. Leon's ear twitched familiarly, checking the air to make sure that he had heard the correct answer. Although he had said it was joke, he didn't really mean it as one.

"I see, and what is that reason." Leon's heart was racing just as fast as Kiel's as both were fighting for the courage inside of them.

"I put my heart into making that lunch for you." Kiel admitted, trying to shake off the worry in his soul.

Leon looked down at the lunch, then looked back at Kiel. Was this a confession or not? Kiel's words were unclear to him. With that irresistable smirk, Leon nodded. "All right."

"What?" Kiel's heart skipped a beat, his body beginning to shake a little when he looked at Leon's face.

"I accept your heart." And with that, Kiel detensed his body and gave a huge smile at the fox man.

Kiel quickly rushed back over to the bed and sat down. "You mean that?"

"Of course." Leon grinned at the blonde, "How could I break your heart when I've already taken it?" He winked.

Kiel put his hands in his lap and thought about things for a moment. He was sure it wasn't a dream, but it truly felt like one. Had Leon truly accepted his feelings? Or was he just joking? Kiel needed to make sure, but he couldn't think of a way to do it. He took a sneaky glance at Leon's face, that smooth skin could prove useful.

"Kiel?!" Leon felt a pair of warm cushioning lips on his cheek, much to his surprise. "What are you-"

"I'm checking if you're real." Kiel interrupted.

"I am real, and I am not going anywhere." To prove this statement, he gently leaned Kiel's head towards his chest in a warm embrace. He heard the blonde sigh contently. They were both at a certain peace with each other, having relieved themselves of their deepest secrets and forming an inner bond. A connection, if you would say.

**-Had to cut it a little short because my computer is almost out of battery and not charging! D:**


	3. Arthur x Leon

"**To Make You Fall In Love With Me"**

Arthur (Seme-like) x Leon (Uke-like)

**-****Request by sealandpanda****-**

It was a sweltering hot day in Selphia, and as such, Venti was complaining about silly things like usual. Frey made some pancakes to shut her up and Lest volunteered himself to talk to the dragon for a while. Other than that, it was business as usual for the residents of the countryside town. Except for one man, who didn't really have a routine or anything planned- In fact, he rarely did. He enjoyed to tease others though, so he decided he was going to mess with at least one person today. But who was it going to be? Women were always fun to tease, but he was looking for more of a challenge. Someone interrupted his thought process.

"Ah, Leon." A guy with a full fringe walked into Leon's room, seemingly staring at a star-shaped book. This guy was named Arthur, and despite his rather nerdish looks- he was a prince of Norad, and a smart one at that. Leon looked at him rather shocked.

"Arthur… It is rather rare of you to visit, what is the occasion to which I owe this pleasure?" Leon grinned, an ear flicking playfully. He was going to tease Arthur today- a feat that he'd rarely done before. Today, however, he would succeed.

Arthur adjusted his glasses before talking. "Well, I've come to ask you about the stability in monster gates. Why DO they just randomly appear?" He looked serious. It was the perfect time to mess with him.

"Well, when a mommy gate and a daddy gate love each other very much-" Leon started.

"Leon, I am quite serious." Arthur grumbled.

"Tch." Leon winked. "Monster gates appear in places where magic is plenty, but the conditions are rough. So, unstable magic energy is what causes the rift between our world and the Forest of Beginnings. Quite nifty, and clever. I admire the Earth Mate who came up with it. Not only does it provide us with monsters, but also a place for monsters to return to."

Arthur's mouth made an O. "I see! I understand now. I thank you, Leon." He bowed and went to take his leave.

Leon stepped passed him, closing the door. "I'm not leaving without my payment."

The prince looked up at him. "What payment?"

"A kiss." Leon winked again, and with a flick of his foxy tail, sat on his bed with a fabulous smile.

Arthur looked stunned. "A what?"

"A K-I-S-S!" Leon repeated slowly.

"That… I apologize, but I'm a prince- and to be seen kissing another man in public is simply unacceptable." Arthur reached into his cloak pocket and left a hundred gold in a little drawstring bag atop of one of the many drawers in Leon's room. He left without another word. The dragon priest's face went a little red in the cheeks. He wasn't used to being rejected. He let out a sigh and smiled out his window. _Arthur, huh? What a funny guy_. But nobody does that to Leon.

"Let's go get him!" He said to his clothes. The foxes quickly turned into his usual outfit, and then he left to go and find Arthur. On his way out, he grabbed the bag of a hundred gold to return it to the prince of rejection. Arthur didn't even blush at Leon's words. Not even a little. This –other than teasing Lin-Fa who took everything as a compliment- was one of the hardest challenges yet. He'd get Arthur to blush at least once today. And he knew where to start. He left the inn after telling Xiao Pai where he was going. First, he was headed to Kiel and Forte's to find out Arthur's weakness. Kiel would know- he was a town-renowned gossiper.

Their door was left wide open in hopes to draw in cool air, so Leon just walked right in. He dodged the blade that came swinging at his face, and looked into the blue eyes of the person that threw it. "Forte. Good Afternoon to you, too."

"Oh. It was just you." She sighed in relief. Leon had no clue why she'd thrown her sword in the direction of the door. She was most likely afraid of who'd walk into the house, and she was petrified of ghosts- but it still made no sense.

"Thank the dragons it wasn't someone like Frey, right?" He raised his eyebrows. She nodded, releasing a shaky breath. Now he was even more confused.

"I could've killed her, if it was." She said in horror, more to herself than to Leon. He ignored this, and asked if Kiel was home. She nodded again. "Yeah. He is, he's in the kitchen making lunch-"

"Okay. Thanks." He winked at the knight as he stepped into the tiled flooring. He took a sharp right turn and looked for the youthful blonde. The smell of a bunch of egg dishes reached his nose, almost causing him to turn around and leave. The blonde was making his sister's favourite foods, which included milk. That horrid smell made him shiver. Oh, how he detested it.

"Kiel?!" He said loudly. "I've come to ask you for a favour!"

He turned around and smiled kindly. "Leon! It's nice to see you!" He didn't stop cooking however, so Leon stayed a few feet away from the kid. "What do you need?" He asked.

"Can you tell me that prince's weakness?" Leon's eyes flashed in glee as Kiel dropped his spatula in shock.

"What are you talking about?"

"He owes me payment for a question he asked." Leon said simply.

Kiel shook his head, "A normal person would be satisfied with just gold, but you-" Suddenly he quietened down and grinned deviously. "Wait. Normally you just let your victims go after teasing them a bit- why is Arthur an exception?"

Leon thought about it. "He didn't give me the appropriate reaction." He said.

Kiel seemed to know something that Leon didn't, and it was rather frustrating. "Alright. I'll tell you- _**glasses**_."

"That's it?" Leon frowned.

Kiel reached into his pocket and took out a small suede case. He passed it to Leon. "Go and visit Arthur and tell him how-" Kiel cut himself off with a sheepish smile.

Leon raised a brow but left as soon as he said his thanks. He was pretty chuffed with himself, and almost skipped his way to the restaurant. He passed by several townsfolk on the way, but none really interested him enough to make him stay for a bit. Sooner than he thought, he was stood at the front of the restaurant. Reaching into his pocket, he took out the suede case and put on the glasses. He opened the door and walked straight over to where Meg was standing. He looked down at her and asked if Arthur was home. She nodded her head, but looked slightly concerned on why his ears and tail were flicking so much. She frowned as he rushed away and into Arthur's office. Suspicion filled her gaze, but then she got red in the face and stopped.

Leon grinned maliciously at the door and knocked loudly on the office door, waiting for Arthur to say something. He didn't until Leon started knocking louder. "Who is it?!" Arthur said loudly.

"Mr. Silver Wolf." Leon said sarcastically.

Arthur opened the door with a straight face. "Did I not pay you enough gold? Why are you here?" He asked.

"I have something to say." Leon looked at Arthur with a grin. When Arthur looked at Leon's face, he noticed the glasses and avoided staring. His cheeks were a little heated. "Take your gold back." He said bluntly, handing the bag of gold to Arthur. "I told you my payment was a kiss." Leon glared through the glasses.

Arthur shook his head, still avoiding his gaze. "I simply can't. It's unbecoming of a prince in such a public place. Just come inside and I'll tell you something good." Arthur moved further into the office, dragging Leon inside. They were both blushing. Leon more so than Arthur.

"What is it?" Leon asked.

Arthur took a deep breath, grabbed the rim of Leon's outfit and pulled the fox closer to him. "As I've said previously, it's unbecoming of a prince to do this in public. However, now that you have tempted me with those glasses of yours and I cannot resist much longer."

Leon was flustered, especially being so close to Arthur. He felt a tingle travel from the tips of his fingers, right to his cheeks. He was resisting Leon? What did he mean? Leon had to play it cool, despite his flustered attitude. "Resist me? I'm not an item for your princely hands, Arthur." He smirked, but Arthur didn't back down. In fact, Arthur was also wearing a smirk. Which was weird. Really weird.

"No, you are a Leon for my princely hands." Arthur said cheekily. He must have learned that from a book somwhere. "Tell me, why did you purchase those glasses from Kiel?"

"I borrowed them to-" Leon couldn't remember, which made him even more flustered. Crap. He didn't expect Arthur to recognise them. He was now getting teased instead!

Arthur chuckled. "Getting a little flustered?"

"You didn't give me my payment, little-prince." Right. That was why. Or was it? He still couldn't remember.

Arthur didn't release Leon, and pulled him even closer. With a slight grumble, there was a collision in the lip-department. Arthur could feel Leon's heat, and Leon could feel Arthur's passion. It was an awkward situation when Arthur released Leon. "Does that satisfy?" He asked, glancing at his book.

Leon nodded silently, but then dwelled on it. "Actually, no."

"No?" Arthur looked up and lowered his glasses. "And why is that?"

"I want more." Leon whispered, his smirk returning.

"Then I'll give you my wholesome to you for the price of knowledge. Why, again, did you borrow Kiel's glasses?" Arthur sat behind his desk and leaned on his hand. His mind was piqued with interest. Leon tried to hide his smile as he slowly and carefully spoke, making sure Arthur held onto every word.

"To make you fall in love with me."

"It wouldn't have worked." Arthur said bluntly. "I already liked you before. However, my plan definitely worked."

"Which was?" Leon prompted.

Arthur shook his head. "You're really going to make me say it?"

"Yes, little prince."

"To make you fall in love with me." He winked and put his book down. He got his flustered Leon back, and quickly took his chance to say "Now, what was that about wanting more?" and the events that followed, would probably have shocked the whole town into a rumour for months. However, it was their little secret. The only clue was that there were two bachelors off of Frey's list. And they were not about to become bachelors again.

* * *

**DANGER DANGER! I got really close to bringing them completely out of character. It was scary. For the most part, Leon is a seme. To have him be an uke is a real challenge. I had to go with the theme "playful and flustered" which is something I'm not used to doing. Ugh! : However, despite this, it was a fun piece to work on. And it is long overdue. I just finished it now- partially because I forgot to email it to myself because I'm working on it at the school. I'm also going to include the new rules below (Well, when I write them. A few hours- give me that. I'm at school! Ok?) ; I would really like to experiment with Yuri. Also, if you have requested something before- feel free to request some more. I enjoy trying to come up with scenes, but if you are feeling creative (which I recommend) than request the characters AND a situation. I don't mind writing pieces with a bunch of characters included. However, it can be lengthy to write. In this case, I had to research ways to make Leon uke-like.**

**Pretty much, if you have a yuri couple in mind; the same rules apply as the yaoi. Older characters are banned unless they are younger. And younger characters are banned unless they are older. Same old, same old, right?**

**Older character example (Marjorie)**

**Older character ALLOWED example (Shino, Hazel, Natalie, Tanya)**

**Younger character example (Leann, Cammy)**

**I`ll write the rules in detail later. As mentioned, I`m at school and the bell is about to go! Thanks and farewell for now! –Cupcake Narcissist.**


End file.
